T(h)rust Me
by merryfortune
Summary: Takao sends a text with a typo. Things take an unexpected turn because of it.


**T(h)rust Me**

 **[AN: Inspired by an OTP Prompt.]**

Takao sighed. He was trying to organise a surprise party for Shin-chan who probably wouldn't be up for it but it was only going to be them, their teammates, and some food. It wasn't going to be huge or loud so that should be enough to entice him however Takao loved the element of surprise so he needed a lie to get Shin-chan to the venue.

He grabbed his phone and opened up its messenger. He thought of a good one. There was no way Shin-chan would say "no" to some extra practice on a Sunday. Takao texted out his little, white lie with a giddy smile. He and his friends were going to be kicking back with cake and chips in no time at all.

 **Sent: You to Shin-chan** **(** **ﾉ** **ヮ** **)** **ﾉ**

" **I need you to trust me."**

Takao's fingers slid awkwardly over the keys. He muttered to himself as he messed up the text – and sent it. A complete accident. He checked what he had sent. Oh god, he thought as he read the actual message that he sent to Shin-chan. This was terrible.

 **Sent: 11:04 am**

 **You to Shin-chan** **(** **ﾉ** **ヮ** **)** **ﾉ**

 **You – "I need you to thrust me."**

Takao cringed. He didn't have that kind of relationship with Shin-chan. He hated physical contact; especially that of a sexual nature. Why couldn't they have a normal relationship where they could send messages like these and for them to be perceived as hilarious jokes. Takao remembered though that Shin-chan was terrible at texting back straight away so he had time to retrace his steps and explain his mistake.

Then his phone buzzed. 'What the hell?' he muttered to himself and the page he was refreshed itself.

 **Sent: 11:05**

 **You – "I need you to thrust me."**

 **Shin-chan** **(** **ﾉ** **ヮ** **)** **ﾉ – "** **I would really rather not. I realise it is my birthday but such requests are inappropriate."**

Takao had to read that text twice because he had clearly missed some kind of nuance to it because from the sound of it, Shin-chan was implying that they did have the kind of relationship where things could get jokingly sexual. But then, since when did shin-chan make jokes? Let alone jokes of a sexual nature?

Takao texted back straight away.

 **Sent: 11:05**

 **You – "Wait, what?"**

The reply came back soon after.

 **Sent: 11:07**

 **Shin-chan** **(** **ﾉ** **ヮ** **)** **ﾉ – "** **We're dating, after all, I suppose it's only natural that you would want to indulge in that sort of thing on a day like today."**

That confused Takao even more than the first text. Yes, he had the world's biggest and gayest crush on Shin-chan but they were friends; nothing more. So how the hell could they be dating and only have one person know it?

 **Sent: 11:09**

 **You – "Since when are we dating?"**

Takao couldn't wait for the reply. He was hoping that Shin-chan would continue being prompt with his texting but alas, he had reverted to his old ways of taking forever just to type a single character.

 **Sent: 11:13**

 **Shin-chan** **(** **ﾉ** **ヮ** **)** **ﾉ – "** **...Since now..."**

Takao took a moment to appreciate that Shin-chan also had the world's biggest and gayest crush on him if he was willing to take such a leap of faith on a typo.

 **Sent: 11:14**

 **You – "Nice. Hell yeah. We're bfs now. But I didn't intend anything sexual. The text was supposed to say 'I need you to trust me. I need some extra practice on the court'. I sent the text a little early.**

 **Sent: 11:16**

 **Shin-chan** **(** **ﾉ** **ヮ** **)** **ﾉ – "** **Oh well, I guess basketball practice is an even better way to spend my birthday.**

 **You – "Actually, I've got a party planned for you. Well, lunch thing."**

 **Shin-chan** **(** **ﾉ** **ヮ** **)** **ﾉ – "** **I look forward to it."**

Takao smiled. Today couldn't get any better. He was not only taking Shin-chan to a party but he was also taking Shin-chan to a party as his boyfriend. This was amazing. He couldn't believe his luck. He couldn't stop grinning and he began to count the seconds until Shin-chan turned up at his front gate, ready to go to lunch.

But until Shin-chan turned up, Takao was fine filling in time by altering Shin-chan's contact name. There was now a pair of heart eyes on the original emoji accessorising's Shin-chan's name. Takao smiled to himself.


End file.
